If We Could Wish It All Away
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Some would wish for the world to be theirs. Others would wish away the world. Others still may simply wish that the responsibility did not fall to them.


Kagami shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Despite being safely beneath her duvet, she felt an unnatural chill descent upon the room. Curious as to the source of the cold, Kagami rose up in her bed and looked around her room; the windows were closed, the door was shut, the ethereal blue glow was in the middle of the room…

Wait, something wasn't right.

Kagami rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheeks to ascertain whether she was sleeping or hallucinating. Apparently neither, as the apparition remained where is was. Slowly, like coagulating fog, the blue glow condensed into a small sphere of light. The light then began to expand, forming the silhouette of a person.

Kagami was thus far dumbfounded, unable to react to the clearly supernatural occurrence before her eyes. Soon, the silhouette began to gain definition, taking on the shape of a seemingly young woman. Kagami's jaw dropped.

* * *

"Konata?" Tsukasa gasped. The woman, though shrouded in a misty blue glow, clearly bore a great resemblance to Tsukasa's friend. With a shake of her head, the apparition responded in a calm, quiet voice.

"I'm afraid not. My name is Kanata; I am Konata's mother."

"Mother?! But Konata said that her mother was-"

"Yes dear, I passed away many years ago. Though my body died, I continue to live on in spirit."

* * *

"So basically you're a ghost?" Matsuri raised an eyebrow. Kanata smiled and nodded. "I'm not buyin' it. I'll bet you're just Konata, trying to pull a trick on me!"

"Odd as it may seem, it is true. I am what you called a ghost, and I am here for a very particular reason." Kanata continued to smile. Matsuri huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you the same question."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Inori was more that a little confused.

"I have been sent here that I may grant you a single wish. Ask of me, and I will make it happen." Kanata explained.

"Wait, why am I being offered a wish? This seems kind of weird; why can a supposed ghost grant wishes?" Inori questioned.

"I cannot grant wishes myself. I will simply relay to message, and those who sent me will act accordingly." Inori tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, as strange as it seems, I feel like you're telling the truth. If my wish really is going to be granted, then I'll need to think about it for a while." Inori resolved. "Do I have a time limit for this?"

"We have all the time in the world."

* * *

"I hope the irony was intentional." Miki said with a sad smile.

"My time in this world simply ran out. Now, I wait in the next world for all my friends and family to join me." Kanata shook her head. "Even if I'm lonely, I would prefer if everyone down here lived long and happy lives."

"I'd be much happier if you were still here, Kanata. You and Yukari were the only real friends I had left. Now, you're gone and I so rarely see Yukari." Miki took in a deep breath and steadied herself. " I can't even imagine what it was like for your family."

"I stop by every now and then to check up on them, discreetly. They're doing well, even without me. It makes me happy." Though Kanata's smile persisted, her gaze fell to the floor momentarily, before she looked back to Miki.

"Why did you come to me? Why not your family?"

"I do not know why I,specifically, was chosen to visit you. However, I feel that meeting Sojiro and Konata like this would only cause them further grief, so I think things have turned out for the best." Kanata nodded to herself. Miki sighed.

"Very well. I've made up my mind." Kanata listened closely. Miki took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I only wish that you could be returned to your family, and be together with them again."

* * *

Kagami poked her index fingers together nervously. "It's kind of a humble wish, but even so...I wish Konata would take her studies more seriously, so she can do well in school and maybe have a career once it's over!"

* * *

Matsuri laughed and shook her head. "Fine. I wish I had a load of money. Is that good enough for you, or should I be aiming higher?"

* * *

Inori thought for a long moment, her arms folded and her brow furrowed. "Of everything in the world I could have...I wish for my family to stay by my side for as long as I live; they're are the most important thing in my life."

* * *

Tsukasa played with her hands sheepishly. "Um, well, it's very nice of you to offer, miss...But I don't want to wish for anything. I think that everything in the world is the way it's supposed to be already, so if I wish for something, I'll be taking it away from someone else."

* * *

Inori walked into the kitchen, having just woken up.

"Morning everyone; I didn't expect to see you all up so early, especially not you Tsukasa!"

"I don't know, I just slept really well last night is all." Tsukasa said happily.

"I'm making breakfast, would you like some, Inori?" Miki asked from the far side of the kitchen.

"I'm starving! Breakfast sounds great right about now!" Inori clasped her hands to her stomach dramatically. Just as she made to sit down at the table, a song began playing loudly.

"What! Who the hell calls someone this early in the morning?!" Kagami yelled in surprise. She pulled out her mobile phone and checked the screen. She sighed. "I should've guessed." She answer the call.

"Good morning Kagamin!"

"Konata, good morning to you to. What did you want?" Kagami asked sharply.

"Well, you see Kagamin…" Konata told Kagami all about the recent goings on at her house, which had led her to call Kagami for help. "So you see Kagami, that's why I decided to take get serious with the studying! And that's why I'll need your help!"

"By 'my help' you mean you're just going to copy my notes, right?" Kagami could practically hear the grin Konata was sporting. "Fine, whatever, I'll help." Kagami relented.

"Great! I'll see you around lunch time Kagami!" Konata sounded excited as she hung up. Kagami shook her head.

"What was that about, sweetie?" Miki asked.

Konata told me her dad found an old picture of her mum, and after that he tried talking to her about how school was going. In the end, Konata decided she wanted to pick up on her studying and she asked me to help." Kagami sighed. "She's acting all serious now, but I'll bet she lose motivation and give up before long. She's even worse than Tsukasa." Tsukasa herself laughed sheepishly.

"I see. And this picture her father found, what did they do with it?" Miki asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think they put it up in their living room. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious." Miki shook her head with a faint smile. "By the way, do any of you have some spare money I could borrow. I'm broke at the moment and I'm sure Konata will want to go out for lunch at some point." Kagami asked around.

"Aha, you're in luck today Kagami!" Matsuri announced. "I just so happened to stumble across a few thousand yen the other day! I can lend you some, but you'll owe me one!" Matsuri said as she pulled out her wallet. As soon as she opened it, her face fell. "Empty! But-I swear I found some money; it must've been at least three thousand yen!" While Matsuri panicked over her missing money, Tsukasa pulled out her own purse.

"Oh wow!" Tsukasa gasped in surprise. "I don't remember putting all that money in here. It must, like, three thousand yen!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Haven't been able to think of anything to write for quite a while now. Then this idea hit me out of nowhere. Not my best work, I'll admit, but I'm rather rusty and it is currently 4am.

I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
